


Into darkness

by Michaela97



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: Set at the end of the season 3 finale, my take on why Will jumped and what happened after.





	Into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines taken directly from the show

He could hear the blood crashing through his head, echoing the waves crashing below them.  
Crash  
He reached an arm up to Hannibal to weak to stand by himself.  
Crash  
"It really does look black in the moonlight." He commented more to break the silence than anything else.  
Crash  
He was wrapped up in the arms of Hannibal who was standing tall despite the gunshot wound to an area riddled with vital organs.  
Crash  
He lent knowing that Hannibal needed the contact just as much as Will needed the support  
Crash  
He could see in Hannibal's eyes that neither stood much chance of surviving  
Crash  
And wasn't that thought just beautiful, all Hannibal wanted for Will; for both of them.  
Crash  
Together in death if not in life  
Crash  
The thought of living without Hannibal stabbed through Will like the slash of a knife:  
Crash  
He couldn't do it and if he couldn't be sure that both would live then he must be sure that they both die.  
Crash  
With this thought, Will had his arm hooked around Hannibal's neck and leant his face into his shoulder.  
Crash  
Will closed his eyes  
Crash  
Held tighter onto Hannibal's now limp and near lifeless body and tipped off the side.  
Crash  
The fall seemed to last an age, Will's mind refusing to shut off, hyper aware of the crashes drawing ever closer.  
Crash  
Hannibal's body warm but prone in his arms.  
Crash  
Nails digging in as his grip loosened  
Crash  
Will wraps his whole body around Hannibal's, realising just what he'd done and worst of all knowing that given a second chance he'd do the exact same thing.  
Crash  
He lands in water with that last thought in his head, the crashes now crashing above him as they sink lower into the choppy waters.  
Crash  
Will opens his eyes and looks up at the cliff they fell from.  
Crash  
The life he's left behind.  
Crash  
And closes them again knowing that this is the only life he wants.  
Crash  
He can still feel Hannibal's faint pulse against his chest and see a light in the distance as he lets the crashes lull him into darkness


End file.
